User talk:ViniciusFernandes
Welcome Hello and thank you for your contributions thus far! We're glad you decided to join the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Eltaire (Talk) 14:30, November 30, 2012 Re:Manga Hey, been thinking on adding somethings to this wiki, and since you look like the most active member around here, i thought about asking for your help. How I should put a page about the manga. Should I put all the pages(of the manga) in one page(of the wiki), or should I make one page(on the wiki) for every chapter, since every chapter is different. Thanks for any help you can provide, a sorry for my bad english, I'm from a non english speaking country and I've been neglecting my studies of english on the past few months.ViniciusFernandes (talk) 14:30, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :The manga is one of the releases we don't have any information/images on yet (including the novels and strategy guides), so it would be fantastic if you uploaded some! As for how to format it, I think one page for the entire manga makes the most sense and different Headings for each chapter. Underneath each Heading you can use the Galley feature on your right to easily upload and arrange the images. Do you happen to know the exact title of the Manga? -Revitalizer (talk) 17:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Each chapter has it's own name, one is named Kee, other is named The parnace candy adventure, among others. I found the manga on this site (http://freedomofflight.webs.com/apps/photos/), if you're interested in adding them to the wikia I apreciate since you have more experience editing here.ViniciusFernandes (talk) 18:06, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, I thought you were talking about scans that you did personally. Freedom of Flight is a partner so-to-speak as we both link to each others' site. Maybe someday I'll see if they'd be willing to let us host the scans here on the Wiki, but for the near future I think I'll just link to their site when I create a page for the manga. Thank you for pointing it out though. :) -Revitalizer (talk) 22:01, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Magnus Images If you're planning to upload more Magnus images that would be great! If you're able to though, would you mind saving them in .png format? They will retain a little more of the quality they had when you took them and will also be uniform with most of the other Magnus images we have. If you can, that would be ideal. -Revitalizer (talk) 22:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to keep that in mind. The only others I have are the Rare Action Figure(kos-mos) and Splendid hair. If I figure out how to put a infobox, they will be uploaded before the end of the month with their respective pages. If not I'll only creat a simple page, put their pics and call it a day, and then wait for someone to put the infobox.ViniciusFernandes (talk) 01:04, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for understanding! :It's up to you of course if you want to try doing the infobox, but if you'd like to learn, the guide can be found here. Regarding the two images uploaded already, I can convert to png and reupload, or would you prefer to? (I ask because if I reupload, the File page won't recognize you as being the original uploader.) -Revitalizer (talk) 01:37, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :I would apreciate if you did. You should do what is best for the wiki. I forgot to mention I also have a maskless mizuti to upload and Mega Rare Mizuti Pic. that will be uploaded soon.ViniciusFernandes (talk) 01:41, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. Looking forward to those. :) -Revitalizer (talk) 04:04, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::One more thing about the uploads, when you're uploading Magnus images it's best to name them with a space between words so that it will match the title of the page it's going to be used on (so "Planet Soul" instead of "PlanetSoul"). The infobox is configured to automatically show the image if you give it a name that is identical to the page. It's not a big deal though as I'm able to rename them and don't have to reupload them. Thank you again! -Revitalizer (talk) 02:08, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I noticed a few minutes ago when I was trying to learn to put an infobox, yes im following the guide, and I noticed it. not gonna make the same mistake again.ViniciusFernandes (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Good to hear! Thank you again for understanding. -Revitalizer (talk) 02:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Pac-man Hey ViniciusFernandes, it's good to see you back! The lack of EWatLO Pac-Man infoboxes was an oversight on my part. Since I have to add them now anyways, I may as well fill them out while I'm at it. Happy editing! -Revitalizer (talk) 20:27, December 13, 2013 (UTC) *Ok then, thanks. *ViniciusFernandes (talk) 21:14, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting me know about that. That number scheme was actually intentional. The numbers aren't part of the titles of the Magnus in the game and are only there to differentiate between them on the Wiki. Since that's the order used in the game's gathering, the current order of numbers was chosen to differentiate them. Don't worry though, when the times comes for explaining how they Age, I'll be able to link to the correct part of the page to avoid any confusion. Hope this helps! -Revitalizer (talk) 00:36, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Origins Quests Hey man, I noticed you've started created some Origins Quests pages. That's great to see! That's one more topic we're making inroads into. :) -Revitalizer (talk) 19:57, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ChangeMagnus Thanks a lot for editing the ChangeMagnus page. I was unable to find the info of how getting it, so I created it in the wiki in the hope to see people adding more informations. Baffan (talk) 15:32, February 15, 2015 (UTC)